


Hold Me Close

by Anonymous



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Death, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 06:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17844257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Megatron goes through a traumatic experience in the mines. Impactor tries to comfort him.





	Hold Me Close

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random drabble about these two in the pre-war days.

Impactor’s shift in the mines had been more of a fragging nightmare than usual. A massive accident in one of the tunnels had ended with countless numbers of offlined bots, driving everyone into a tizzy. The overseers tried to calm things down but the terror was palpable among the workers. They eventually had to be beaten down, forced to return to work.

Impactor was ready to punch a wall by the time he got back to his shared quarters for recharge.

As soon as he walked in, Megatron sat up on his berth, but Impactor didn’t pay attention to him. “Impactor, I—”

“Not now, Megatron!” Impactor growled. “Whatever it is, I don’t want to hear it. Take your poetry and philosophy to someone who cares and let me sleep.”

Megatron fell silent.

Impactor cringed inwardly at his angry outburst, but he was exhausted beyond belief and just wanted some peace and quiet. He collapsed onto his own berth and scowled at the ceiling. Truth be told, the mining accident had rattled him. It was common knowledge that their jobs were already incredibly risky. Bots died frequently and were easily replaced. But, this had been a lot worse. What if it happened to him next? He hated being reminded of his own mortality.

He sighed and glanced over at Megatron. The large mech sat on the edge of his berth, staring at the wall with a pained, lost expression, his servos clenched into fists. On closer inspection, Impactor noticed he was battered and grimy. Energon leaked from a deep gash on the front of his chassis.

“Skipped the wash racks today?” Impactor said.

Megatron didn’t respond.

Impactor climbed to his pedes and cautiously walked closer to his mate, who kept staring into nothing. Something was definitely wrong.

“Megatron?”

When Megatron remained unresponsive, he knocked him on the shoulder plate (a little harder than he meant, but it got his attention). Megatron looked at him with wide, fearful optics.

“I couldn’t save them…” he said, voice filled with anguish.

Suddenly, realization dawned on Impactor. “The accident. You were there?”

Impactor nearly stumbled back in shock when Megatron stood up and embraced him, clinging to him like his life depended on it. He’d never seen his friend in such a state.

“Why….” Megatron said, his voice shaking. “Why do we have to live this way? Why doesn’t Cybertron care?”

Impactor was about to break away, but Megatron’s distress pulled at his spark. He awkwardly patted Megatron’s helm, searching for the right words to comfort him. “I’m sorry you had to go through that. I’m—I’m glad you’re safe.”

They stood like that for several kliks, surrounded by deafening silence. Finally, Megatron let go of Impactor and slumped onto his berth again, wincing from his wounds, his optics downcast.

“C’mon, let’s get you fixed up,” Impactor said, reaching out a servo. “Then you can...er… share some of your latest writings with me. I’ve been waiting all day.”

Megatron looked up at him, a small smile playing on his lips. He took Impactor’s outstretched servo. “You don’t mean that.”

Impactor pulled Megatron to his pedes. “Megatron…most of the time, I just accept these tragedies as part of life. But, you don’t. You want to do something about it. ”

Impactor didn’t miss how Megatron stiffened a little bit, probably preparing for yet another bot calling his ideas outlandish and useless. “I can’t ignore—“

“I know. And that’s something I admire about you,” Impactor said. “You’re going to change the world someday.”

Did he mean the last part? He wasn’t sure. But, it was enough to make Megatron’s optics shine with happiness and that was all that mattered.


End file.
